Personality
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: Ella lo admitía: entró al equipo Avatar como la chica más grosera del mundo, pero éste mismo equipo la hizo madurar; ya no era tan grosera y era más abierta a los demás. Pero le dolía que le restregaran en la cara su estresante personalidad. •Parte del reto Inagural: Personaje favorito, del foro "Las cuatro naciones"•


_Avatar no me perteneceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee sdkahfldjfhljdszhgñzsd (eso fue raro)._

_edit 11/02/2016:** Esta**** historia está exclusivamente publicada en FF . net, si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado. Ve a mi perfil para saber más.**_

¡Hi babys! Vengo a divertirlos con un fic participante de_l__ Reto Inagural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"__ y me apunté con mi idola, la cual está antes que mi amada Ryuko: Toph Bei Fong. Este fic se basa en ella, y por qué es tan especial su personalidad. Se basa un poquitín en mí, pues, soy como ella :3 (y tiene Tokka x3)._

_¡Disfruten y participen en el reto! Es tan skfdhafjas (?_

* * *

_Personality_

by: Nieve Taisho.

* * *

—¡Espíritus, Toph! ¿Por qué tienes que ser _así_?—gritó Katara exasperada.

Toph tenía un nudo en la garganta.

_Buena pregunta Katara, ¿por qué soy **así**?_

Toph no entendía a veces su personalidad, pues, era desesperante: tosca, muy terca, sarcástica, brutalmente sincera, era seca, fieramente independiente, directa, belicosa, franca al criticar, actitud fría, orgullosa, grosera (con muchas palabrotas no aptas para niños) y retadora. No era muy femenina (por que comenzó a odiar lo femenino desde que nació como una Bei Fong) y tampoco muy higiénica (_¡Viva la capa saludable de tierra!_)… pero ella tenía sentimientos. Por dentro era muy bondadosa, tierna a veces, graciosa (lo saca con sarcasmos), amable, dulce, simpática e inocente.

_No, por dentro tampoco soy femenina._

Y ella lo admitía: entró al equipo Avatar como la chica más grosera del mundo, pero éste mismo equipo la hizo madurar; ya no era tan grosera y era más abierta a los demás.

Pero le dolía que le restregaran en la cara su estresante personalidad.

Ese mismo día, Toph ayudaba a Katara a organizar una bienvenida para Sokka, quien llegaba de la Nación del Fuego, después de cuatro meses. Tratándose de su mejor amigo (y amor platónico), se dispuso a ayudar. Pero por accidente, rompió tres jarrones carísimos y enojada por los gritos de Katara, le hizo varias grietas al suelo.

—¡Toph!

—Lo siento…—murmuró.

—¡No, Toph, no lo sientas!—Katara llevaba el estrés en los hombros, y no medía en lo que decía—. ¡Siente como eres! ¡Siente como haces las cosas! ¡_Siente_ tu forma de _ser_!—Katara gritó y Toph retrocedió—. ¡No he visto a mi hermano de ya casi dieciséis años en cuatro meses y estoy comprometida, tengo mucho estrés y llegas _tú_ para acabar mi paciencia! ¡Es increíble que en tanto tiempo no hayas cambiado ni un poco! ¡Es asombroso que seas una gran maestra tierra, que hayas madurado y que tengas una academia, pero no cambiaste en nada! ¡_Lo arruinas todo_!

Toph sintió el nudo en su garganta más grande, asfixiándola.

—Katara… no es para tanto… fueron unos jarrones y el suelo… lo puedo arreglar yo…—añadió Aang con calma.

—¡No! ¡Estoy harta, Toph! ¡Te adoro y eres como mi hermana, pero es suficiente tu _actitud_! ¡Siempre quieres hacerlo como tú quieras y destruyes todo!

—Ka… ta… ra…

—¡Cállate y por el amor de Kuruk…!—Katara no se percató que Sokka ya había llegado con Zuko, y estaba escuchando todo. Él vio a la maestra tierra temblando, y miró a Katara roja de la rabia—…¡¿Por qué tienes que ser _así_?!

Toph no se inmutó. Katara tomó aire y cuando vio las caras de todos sobre ella y Toph, meditó lo que había gritado y se tapó la boca con las manos, arrepentida.

—Oh, Toph… no quise…

Pero fue inútil, Toph ya estaba corriendo hacia donde sus pies la guiaban, y las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos, saliendo sin control.

_¡Maldición!_

* * *

Los pies de Toph la terminaron llevando a un claro con agua del arroyo, en donde no dudó en levantar una roca por el cansancio y las lágrimas, para sentarse.

Jamás pensó que Katara fuera tan directa con ella. Sabía que podía explotar, y herir, pero no tan fuerte.

Como una bomba.

Toph se secó las lágrimas, cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a sentir en dónde se encontraba.

_Por los menos no salí del Reino Tierra._

Abrió sus ojos y gruñó.

_¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan mandona y directa? ¡Si no me hubiera gritado para acomodar el estúpido jarrón yo no…!_

Sintió su garganta contraerse. Tragó y apretó los labios con dolor.

_Eso me dolió como jamás me había dolido._

_Yo… no puedo… me duele la garganta… me duele todo…_

Toph tosió.

—M-Maldición… te odio… Katara—pronunció con rencor, y tosió. Se tomó la garganta con las manos y volvió a toser, queriendo eliminar el nudo que yacía dentro.

_Pero tiene razón. Soy tan desesperante… hasta yo ni me soporto._

Toph gruñó.

_¡No! ¡Soy Toph Bei Fong, la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos y no lloraré por estupideces!_

Ella apretó los ojos y tomó aire.

_¿Por qué soy Toph? ¿Por qué Toph es así? ¿Me querrá alguien como soy?_

Toph sacudió su cabeza.

_¡Qué estupidez! No tengo tiempo para esas mierdas y nadie me quiere…_

Toph soltó un grito exasperado, y sintió pasos conocidos acercándose, pero por el cansancio ni siquiera se movió.

—¿Toph?

Esa voz.

El dueño de esa voz dejaba atontada a Toph cada vez que decía su nombre.

_Sonaba tan…_

—¿Qué quieres, Sokka?—escupió ella, sin querer.

—Vi lo que pasó allá. ¡Y acabo de llegar! Katara es insoportable, debería dejarte en paz…

—No. Yo debería dejarla en paz. Yo debería desaparecer para no molestarlos con mi actitud—murmuró ella, volteando la cabeza lejos de la mirada de Sokka.

_Me inquieta su mirada._

—No digas eso, Toph. Todos te queremos no importa cómo seas…

—¡Mentira!—ella lo encaró furiosa, apretando los dientes—. ¡Ella lo dijo muy claro! ¡No me soporta! ¡No soporta como soy! ¡Si ella no me soporta ustedes tampoco!

Toph se cruzó de brazos, enojada.

Sokka suspiró: —A mí me da igual.

—¿Qué?—_lo quiero matar a veces._

—Que a mí me da igual como seas, Toph—sonrió él—. Eres única.

Toph se sonrojó.

—Nadie te pidió que cambiaras, ni que quisieras abandonaras el grupo. Eres como eres, y como lo desees—él se encogió de hombros—. Además, mírame como _sólo tú_ sabes hacerlo. Soy un flojo, me quejo demasiado, soy carnívoro a toda hora y Suki me dejó, Toph, ¿enserio crees que alguien en su sano juicio me querría?—preguntó él, un poco triste.

_Yo te quiero._

Toph no respondió.

Sokka suspiró y murmuró un "ya lo sabía". Se recostó en el césped con los brazos en la nuca, para más comodidad. Sonrió débilmente e invitó a Toph a recostarse su lado. Ella sin quejarse lo hizo. Sokka miró el cielo, y pensó en una mejor forma de explicarle las cosas a Toph.

—Eres terca, tosca y brusca, lo que te hace fuerte ante todo. Eres sarcástica, directa y grosera al hablar, lo que te hace intimidante ante el enemigo. Eres orgullosa, retadora, y fría por fuera, lo que te hace segura de ti misma. Eres, detrás de todo eso; dulce, tierna, simpática y bondadosa, lo que te hace especial—él sonrió—. Ésa es tu personalidad: fuerte, intimidante, segura y especial, Toph—él la miró, y no pudo evitar sonreír más: ella estaba muy sonrojada.

Además, no sabía qué decir. Sokka la había impresionado, y estaba muda.

_Di algo, di algo, di algo maldición…_

—G-Gracias, Sokka…—ella tragó saliva y pensó mejor—. ¡Pero Katara sigue actuando como mier…!

Toph calló de golpe. _Ya no quiero ser así… pero… Sokka había dicho… es que… ya no quiero ser así, de verdad…_

—¿Toph? ¿Estás bien?—Sokka se acercó más a ella, preocupado. Toph tuvo que retroceder, pues, estaba sintiendo la respiración de Sokka muy cerca de ella.

Toph se mordió el labio. Sokka suspiró: ese era un hábito que Toph tomó para ocultar sus dudas y nervios. Y él, como su mejor amigo, sabía que eso era mala señal.

—Toph, deja de ser tan negativa—la regañó Sokka—. Te estoy diciendo que eres genial, que así es tu personalidad y no necesitas cambiar, enserio. Yo te a… aprecio como eres y ser igual a los demás no vale la pena, lo esencial es ser tú, y sólo tú.

—Lo sé, Sokka, pero Katara…

—¡Katara nada!—él se levantó de golpe y la encaró—. Katara sólo estaba enojada, y cuando está enojada nunca se da cuenta de lo que dice. Además, ella busca la perfección cuando está en estrés, y por eso –sólo por eso-, te trató así—él suspiró—. Perdónala, y no es que la trate de defender –aunque sea mi hermana-, pero a mí me enojó mucho lo que te dijo y no lo merecías…—Sokka bajó la mirada—. Eres especial, y te pido por favor; que nunca cambies, Toph.

Toph sonrió, y rió.

_Tal vez me sienta como mierda a veces, pero para sentirme mejor; tengo a Sokka._

_Sé como soy y quién soy, ¡y ninguna maestra agua chifladita me hará cambiar!_

—Me encanta que me conozcas tan bien, Sokka—le sonrió Toph, con la sonrisa más sincera que los ojos de Sokka pudieron apreciar en años.

Años.

Uno, exactamente. _Qué hermosa…_

_Okey, siento la intensa mirada de Sokka otra vez, y sus vibraciones se están descontrolando… ¿qué le pasa ahora?_

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó Toph con brusquedad, sacando de su ensoñación a Sokka—. Tus vibraciones se aceleraron…

Sokka se dio una bofetada mental. Siempre se le olvidaba que Toph lo leía, y si ella descubría que por su culpa su corazón se aceleraba… _Me muero si pasa eso…_

—¡Oye, Toph! ¿C-Cómo van tus estudiantes? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Como todos unos lilys-panda?—cambió de tema Sokka, ocultando sus nervios. Misión: Fallida.

Toph alzó una ceja. _Está cambiando de tema y está nervioso. Toph sonrió maliciosa. Vaya, alguien me está ocultado algo._

—Van bien, Sokka—Toph sonrió—. Es más… me molesta mucho El Oscuro…

—¿Por qué?

—Está siempre persiguiéndome y con sus vibraciones alocadas…

Sokka alzó una ceja y Toph sintió como sus vibraciones se descontrolaban, junto con los pausados y _enojados_ latidos de su corazón. _¡Bingo! Es genial saberlo, pero tengo la cara caliente._

En efecto: Toph estaba ligeramente roja. Sonriendo. Maliciosa. Victoriosa. Pero roja. Y _enamorada_. Pero roja, dije.

—Alguien me está ocultado algo, Sokka… ¿me puedes decir qui-

—¡¿Por qué ese idiota te persigue?! ¡Lo mato! ¡LO MATO! ¡Ese estúpido, oscuro, tarado, pedazo de…!

—Me da igual.

Sokka paró en seco de sus insultos. Sonrió aliviado.

—Sokka, ¿qué pasa con Katara? ¿Tengo que disculparme yo o qué?—preguntó Toph, cambiando de tema.

—Ella se debe disculpar.

—Perfecto.

—Eres mala.

—Genial.

—Y maliciosa.

—Bien.

—Y sarcástica.

—¿Lo notas apenas?

—Y orgullosa.

—Lo sé.

—Y graciosa.

—También.

—Y hermosa.

—¿Qué?

—Y asombrosa.

—¡Eso sí!

—Y te amo…

—¡Sí! Espera, ¿qué-?

Sokka aprovechó para tomarle las mejillas y besarla dulcemente. Tomó a Toph por sorpresa al principio, pero le correspondió con una sonrisa entre el beso.

—Eres única. Si cambias te reemplazo por la carne.

—¿Reemplazarme por la carne?—ella sonrió y luego le siguió el juego—. Oh, Sokka, por favor no… no me dejes por la carne…—fingió ella, con una mano en el corazón dramáticamente.

—Sí, Toph—Sokka infló su pecho y puso una falsa cara seria—, te dejaré.

—¡No, no por la carne! ¡Ella me odia!

—Es más hermosa que tú, y más grasosa, llena de salsa, apetitosa…—Sokka estaba babeando.

—¿Me estás llamando flacucha, sin sangre y nada atractiva o estás enserio reemplazándome por lo que comes cada dos minutos?—le preguntó sarcástica Toph, con su famosa sonrisa divertida.

—Perdón. Me dio hambre—se disculpó, rascándose la nuca apenado.

Toph soltó una carcajada.

—Además, eres muy sexy, con tiernas mejillitas rosadas y muy atractiva… ¿o ya lo dije?—le sonrió él y ella volvió a sonrojarse—. Te quiero.

—¿A mí o a la carne?—Toph sonrió.

—A ti—él la abrazó y ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho—. Vamos con Katara.

* * *

—Perdóname Toph… no quise y estaba tan enojada y estresada… sabes que te quiero como eres pero me sacas de quicio pero aún así te quiero demasiado y…

—Basta Katara, está bien, te perdono—Toph le sonrió.

Katara la abrazó y vio por el hombro de Toph a Sokka sonriendo.

Lo vio a él y luego a ella.

—¿Me perdí de algo, Sokka?—preguntó la maestra agua confundida.

Toph y Sokka sonrieron.

—Toph y su actitud tan _atrayente_.

—Sokka y actitud tan _estúpida_.

—¡Toph!

_Aunque tenga el amor de mis amigos, sé que cuando vuelva a caer Sokka estará ahí, para animarme con su personalidad tan especial y que me encanta que sea como la mía: desesperante y única._

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste de mí? Entonces vete con la atractiva carne, que está más buena.

—A ella la mastico, trago y digiero…

—…Y la defeco como mierda.

—¡Toph!

* * *

Adoré hacer este fic, de verdad. ¡Me reí! Y a la vez, puse un mensaje oculto: todos somos diferentes y eso nos hace especiales, somos como queremos, ¡nadie nos puede cambiar! *alza una pancarta que dice "amo a la gente rara"* Y todos amamos a Tophie por su adorable personalidad, yo la adoro por eso *u*

¡Espero les haya gustado! Qué reto tan divertido :333

_Nie._


End file.
